


Gray structure

by Olem_Iwetus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Eating, Come Inflation, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fainting, Foursome, Futa on Female, Futanari, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Minor Violence, Monster Girl, Oral Sex, Other, Porn Watching, Science Fiction, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olem_Iwetus/pseuds/Olem_Iwetus
Summary: After sticking her nose into affairs of a powerful corporation, a mercenary finds herself stranded in an unknown place. Where is she? What's lurking in the dark? And, more importantly, where to get food...





	1. Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I managed to write something in a setting different from fantasy.

“Stand up and face the wall.”

A woman sitting on a bench in a small cell rose her eyes. She still had no idea who were the guys that kidnapped her, but their toys were definitely impressive – a guard in full combat armor was standing in the doorway, holding a military-grade plasma rifle in their hands. Rising up from the bench, the woman obeyed the order. More footsteps came from the corridor, and then a cold voice addressed the captive.

“Greetings, miss Katherine Jones. I presume that you are aware of the reason of your presence here.”

“No idea.” replied the prisoner matter-of-factly.

One of the guards grabbed Kate by the shoulder and turned her around, bringing her face to face with a bespectacled woman wearing a lab coat.

“Well then, let me educate you a bit. I'm doctor Ariadne Autumn, and I'm working for RID Incorporated. The corporation's fields of interest are very extensive, they include chemistry, medicine and many other branches of science. Unsurprisingly, some of the products required for our endeavors happen to be banned by the law. It's not a problem for us, we know a thing or two about the law and its enforcers. But you know what's really annoying? A mercenary breaking into our installations, appropriating various things and taking potshots at our personnel, all for the great cause of investing some money into the nearest bar.”

“For someone who considers me a pain in the arse you are rather talkative.” muttered Kate through her teeth. Such open proclamation of the corporation's plans spelled nothing good for her. She probably was a few minutes away from getting a plasma bolt between the eyes, or something worse.

“Honesty is the best policy – when it's affordable, that is. And I see no problem in being honest with you. You made quite a nuisance of yourself while working for some of our competitors, so now we have plans for you, and you won't be talking much when they'll be carried out.” answered the doctor, pulling out a syringe filled with gray liquid from her coat's pocket.

The guards grabbed the mercenary by the arms, restraining her. Kate vainly attempted to resist, but the outcome was predictable. Stepping closer to the struggling woman, Ariadne forcefully tilted her head and brought the syringe to her neck. Kate clenched her teeth in anticipation, but the needle's prick was almost painless. When the procedure was completed the doctor turned around and left the cell without a word, hiding the empty syringe back into her coat. A moment later the guards released the mercenary and followed suit, closing the door behind them.

***

Few horrors can compete with fear of unknown. Kate expected to drop dead at any moment, but minutes passed and nothing happened. What was in that syringe? Poison? Of what kind? Something else? The woman had no answer. Do something. Walk. Circle around the room. Another. Another. Robbed of sight by the enveloping darkness of unknown, locked in the confines of the small room, the mind turns against itself.

Gripping her head with her hands, Kate stopped in the middle of the room, desperation pounding in her chest. Her eyes darted to the door. Knock. Scream. Call someone. Shaking her head, the mercenary took a deep breath. No. That's what they wanted, to see her broken and defeated. They wouldn't get it. Breath in. Breath out.

***

Finally, the door opened once more and a guard entered the cell, issuing the same order as before. Kate was happy to oblige, since the interaction with RID's goons, however unpleasant it turned out to be, promised an escape from the maddening limbo of her own thoughts conjuring horrible images of the mysterious injection's purpose. As she was turned away from the wall, her eyes once again found doctor Autumn standing before her.

“Hold still.” commanded the doctor, pulling out some kind of medical detector, pointing it at the mercenary and looking expectantly at its display. “Very well.”

The woman produced another syringe from her coat and the guards reached for Kate's arms. Great, thought the mercenary, another puzzle to brood over.

“It's a sedative.” said the doctor, administering the dose. “Good night, and farewell, Ms. Jones.”

***

Slowly regaining consciousness, the mercenary lifted her head from the metallic floor and looked around. It seemed that she was in a holding cell, yet a different one – the walls and the bench looked slightly different, and the overhead lamp was way dimmer. Rising to her feet, the woman scanned the room and was surprised by two things. First of all, most of her possessions that had been taken away were lying on the floor of the cell, and she wasted no time in returning them to her pockets. Trusty laser pistol in a holster, a canteen full of water, a multitool... These guys were either very confident or had some other reason not to be afraid to arm their captive. Unsurprisingly, her PDA was absent – giving a kidnapped person means to access the GalaxyNet was a sure way to enlighten the society about RID's latest antics. The second surprise was the door – it was slightly ajar and its lock was missing. Upon closer examination of damaged metal, Kate realized that the lock was destroyed a long time ago. Was she transported to some kind of abandoned facility?

As the woman carefully peeked out of the cell, she came to a conclusion that the answer was “yes”: the corridor was more or less in the same condition as the door. Metal of the walls, the floor and the ceiling was damaged in many places, wires hanging lifelessly from the holes. Many of the ceiling's lights were not functioning, leaving parts of the corridor in the dark. The mercenary spent several minutes in the doorway, scanning the corridor and carefully listening to her surroundings, her gun at the ready. The lookout yielded no results, and Kate, after making sure that she left nothing of value in the cell, slipped out of the room. It was the time to find out where she was and what was going on. While the conundrum of the mysterious injection was still unsolved, it would have to wait. No point in working herself up further – unlike before, now she had the chance to act, and she was seizing it.

Stealthy movement is a valuable skill for a hired gun – while many of mercenary contracts include kicking down doors and rushing in with guns blazing, sooner or later every soldier of fortune stumbles upon a client that takes great pains to accentuate the necessity of subtlety and precision. Katherine wasn't the type that blew things up from the orbit and asked questions later. As the woman was creeping through the corridor without a sound, her eyes constantly darted around, looking for any sign of movement or a clue to her situation. Reaching the end of the corridor, Kate stopped before a sliding gate that was half-open, and decided to turn back and check the other end. Several minutes later she reached a similar gate on the other side, but it was locked, while a number of cells, almost identical to the one she woke up in, opened into the corridor. Neither the cells nor the corridor contained anything of use, or any sign of life – and not a hint of what was this place and where it was located. Having no choice but to press forward, Kate returned to the first gate and passed through it.

Deprived of her PDA and unable to see the sky and stars, Kate had no means to keep the track of time. She slowly passed through corridor after corridor, room after room, all of them in various states of disarray and disrepair. From time to time a room or a corridor was completely dark, the lights destroyed or shut down a long time ago, forcing the woman to use her multitool's flashlight. Sweeping the narrow beam of light around, Kate kept her finger on the trigger, ready to defend herself – but no monster emerged from the shadows, no hireling of RID lied in ambush.

However, soon it became apparent that someone else was present in the abandoned complex. From time to time faint sounds of unknown origin propagated through the dilapidated walls and vents, prompting the mercenary to turn the flashlight off and hastily duck behind the nearest cover. As she waited in the darkness and strained her ears, her pistol at the ready, the sounds ceased or moved away from her. However, several times they continued and Kate was able to make out an unmistakable pattern of footsteps. Humans? Aliens?

***

“...!”

The mercenary's voice echoed through the empty corridor as she swore loudly. During the last ten minutes or so she was steadily advancing through a narrow, winding corridor without any intersections – and now she came to a dead end. As she carefully turned around the last corner, she was greeted by a blank wall. There was a side door leading to a small room, but a glance through the window near the door was enough to understand that there was no other way out of the room. Which meant that Katherine had no options but to retrace her steps – and she would be trapped if someone were to enter the corridor after her. But... Was there really no other way? Deciding that she might as well check the room before doing so – who knows, maybe there is something valuable in the room if it's so isolated – the woman opened the door and entered.

Just as Kate was about to leave after making sure that the room contained nothing of interest, she noticed something in the corner behind the opened door. Closing the door, she found a hole in the wall. The hole was barely big enough to crawl through, but a flashlight pointed into it revealed a large tunnel behind the hole. The tunnel's walls were made of stone – where was it leading? A monster's den? Answers? Squeezing through the hole, the mercenary set forth to find out.

***

The twisting tunnel was pretty similar to the corridor before it – it had no intersections and eventually terminated with another room. However, as the human stepped out of the tunnel it became obvious that this room was vastly different from the previous one – and most of the complex as well. All of the lights were functioning, the room was devoid of rubble and visible damage apart from the tunnel entry, and there was a functioning terminal on one of the walls. Several automatic doors were leading somewhere, their green indicators signaling their openness, but Kate decided to try her luck with the terminal first.

“HIBERNATING MODE”. Well, given the lack of people in the complex, the terminal was probably untouched for days. Kate brought her hand to the terminal's control panel, but the response was as quick as it was unexpected. With a loud beep a message “FINGERPRINT NOT RECOGNIZED, INITIATING LOCKDOWN” appeared on the screen, and the doors' lights switched from green to red. Crap! Why the heck the first and only functioning computer she managed to find had to have a fingerprint scanner installed and operational?! The mercenary backed away from the terminal, her eyes darting around. Luckily, the room wasn't equipped with automatic sentry guns for subduing the intruders, but the situation was still far from perfect. While the tunnel wasn't blocked, allowing the woman to escape the lockdown, taking it meant returning the way she came. And if someone was to block the corridor...

Raising her gun and pointing it at the entrance, Kate moved into a corner as a faint sound of footsteps came from the tunnel. Several seconds later, a creature emerged from the darkness and took a few steps towards the center of the room. Its head turned and a pair of black faceted eyes met those of a human. Seeing no signs of hostility, Kate restrained herself from shooting, carefully examining the creature but keeping it at gunpoint.

The gray-skinned being was looking somewhat human, but had distinctive insect-like traits, including antennae sticking out of the short black hair, an extra pair of arms, a pair of wings and an abdomen protruding from the back above the buttocks. The abdomen reminded Kate of bees of the Earth – however, instead of yellow and black stripes it had gray and black ones. Alien was, without a doubt, female – a pair of large breasts was supported by a push-up bra made of black material reminiscent of chitin. The same material covered the bee girl's crotch and formed a pair of high-heeled “boots” on her feet. To complete the image of a luscious monster girl straight from GalaxyNet's salacious drawings, her waist was slim, hips wide, lips full and legs long. A cable of some sort was slung over the bee's shoulder and the insect was holding it with all four arms.

Cocking an eyebrow, the mercenary regarded the alien through the sights of her pistol. What was a girl like this doing here? Wasn't such a salacious vixen more at home in a bordello rather than an abandoned complex? Weren't those wings intended for large, open spaces, and not for cramped rooms and narrow corridors? Why? How? As the questions whirled in the mercenary's mind, the bee girl was looking at the human with a curious look on her dainty face.

Turning away from the mercenary, the alien walked to one of the doors and stopped, staring at it in puzzlement. Kate smiled, realizing that the creature was most likely unfamiliar with human technology and had no idea why the door wasn't opening as usual. The bee even freed one of her arms to push the door. Finally, emitting an annoyed buzzing sound, the alien spat at the bothersome obstruction and returned to the tunnel, disappearing in the darkness once more.

Kate chuckled at the bee's gesture that was rather humane for someone most likely acting on instinct – were she a sentient being, it would be logical for her to react to the human somehow, but not to ignore the mercenary and return to her task. Well, at least she hadn't attacked me on sight, thought Kate and sighed. She had to return the way she came, after all.


	2. The taste

Passing through the maze of corridors and rooms, Kate encountered several other bees similar to the first one, and was regarded with the same restrained curiosity. Deciding to ignore them for now, the woman concentrated her thoughts on a more pressing issue. Food.

Maybe she had no idea about how much time had passed while she was prowling through the complex, but Kate was pretty sure that she was hungry from all this sneaking and searching. True, a human can survive for days without eating, but the mercenary hoped that it would not come to testing her personal limits.

So far the complex's lockers, crates and broken freezers were completely devoid of anything nutritious – and anything useful at all, for that matter. Considering her options, Kate came to a conclusion that there was only one thing that could possibly solve her problem. Bees. But how? The obvious possibility was meat, but the woman wanted to postpone this approach for as long as possible – due to insects' similarity to human race, the idea of dismembering and eating one of them wasn't exactly pleasant. Another option was to find the bees' food storage. Also, if these were really bees, there should've been honey somewhere, right?

While Kate was thinking the situation over, a sound of gunfire reached her ears. Shoving thoughts about food to the back of her mind, the woman set out to investigate.

***

As it turned out, fate decided to smile upon the mercenary and save her some work. Entering a control room of some sort, Kate found out that at least one piece of equipment was still operational – just behind an armored window, an automatic sentry gun was slowly rotating on its tripod, scanning a large hall for more targets. A body of a bee girl was lying on the floor near one of the hall's doors in a puddle of black liquid (presumably, her own blood) – it seemed that the alien entered the hall and was gunned down. Pressing a button on one of the control panels, the woman disabled the sentry gun and entered the hall. Well, maybe this wasn't the most appetizing option, but the sentry gun saved her the trouble of finding a way to dispatch a bee by herself without attracting attention of others, so she had to try and capitalize on this opportunity.

Crouching beside the corpse, Kate pulled the multitool out of her pocket. Screwdriver, flashlight, knife... Aha, food tester! When the small metallic feeler slid out of the instrument, the mercenary carefully checked the corpse with it. Negative, a small red light on the multitool indicated that both flesh and blood of the bee were unsuitable for consumption by a human organism.

“Well,” thought Kate, “I'm back to square one in searching for food, but at least I'm spared from worrying about eating something human-like.”

***

After thoroughly checking the control room and finding out that it contained nothing of use, the mercenary dedicated her energy to finding the insects' stores. Urged by hunger, her movements grew swifter yet remained stealthy. Who knew what else lurked in the darkness... As she covered more and more ground, her efforts payed off and she reached the part of the complex where the bees' presence was evident. Here and there stood a metallic wall covered with hexagonal pattern, obviously erected after the complex itself, and several times the woman stumbled upon a large hexagonal block connected to the floor. It seemed that the blocks were actually containers, if the lid-like top was anything to go by, but they were sealed tightly, preventing the mercenary from reaching their contents.

Interesting... So, while the Earth's bees produce wax and use it for construction, these aliens can somehow mold and shape metal... With this thought in her mind, Kate entered another room and stopped. There it was, the object of her search. To the left of her, half of the dimly-lit room was covered with hexagonal blocks reaching above her knees, the resemblance to a honeycomb unmistakable now. Most of the blocks were closed, but a single cell was lidless, a grayish substance filling more than half of it. Honey. Apart from the cells, there was another doorway in the wall in front of her and a large, human-made crate to the right of it.

Crouching beside the cell, the woman pulled out her multitool and tested the sweet-scented substance. No poison, no toxins, nothing. Magnificent! Dipping a finger into the substance, Kate brought it to her lips and licked it, the sweet taste spreading on her tongue. Shoving her palm into the honey, the mercenary gathered as much as she could in her handful and gobbled it down hungrily. Then another. And another.

It wasn't exactly comfortable to eat honey bare-handed, but, lacking a cup or a spoon of any kind, Kate had to make do without them. Finishing her meal, the woman licked her hand clean, thoroughly sucking on the fingers one by one. Finally, she poured a bit of water from her canteen onto her palms and rubbed them together – would be a problem if her pistol were to stick to her hand in a crucial moment.

Her hunger satisfied, the mercenary decided that some sleep was in order. While there was a possibility that someone would get a drop on her during the rest, staying awake indefinitely wasn't an option either – who knew how big the complex was, and how many hours, if not days, she would spend in here trying to get her answers.

Finding a secluded room with a single door and no windows, the woman closed the door and pushed a few crates against it. That should do it. Exhausted by the rigorous exertions of the day, Kate pulled some rags out of an open crate, laid them down and dropped onto the makeshift bed. Several minutes later she was sleeping peacefully, her worries about RID, injection and uncertainty left behind in the land of the living.

***

Waking from her nap, the woman rose up and stretched, shaking off the cobwebs. Pushing the crates away from the door, she walked out and was greeted by the familiar silence of the dimly-lit complex. It was time to continue her quest. Since she had no container for storing the honey, Kate decided to have a breakfast and proceed with exploring, returning to the storage room for nutrition when necessary. With such thoughts on her mind, the mercenary approached the cell and was about to start eating when a sound of footsteps came from a nearby corridor.

Quickly hiding behind the crate, the woman pulled her pistol out of the holster and listened. As the footsteps entered the room, their source moved away from the crate – towards the cells, most likely. Carefully peeking from behind the crate, Kate saw a bee girl standing before the cell with honey. The mercenary decided to stay hidden. While the bees weren't hostile, who knew what would happen were they to learn about her and the honey.

Oblivious to the observer in the darkness behind the crate, the bee did something with her “bra” and it came off, exposing her large breasts. Kate raised an eyebrow, puzzled by the action. Meanwhile, the alien's lower garment joined the bra on the floor, and the woman noticed a phallic object protruding from the bee's bared groin. A hermaphrodite? How curious. What was she planning? Turning towards the open cell, the bee started caressing her phallus with the lower pair of her arms, while the upper one proceeded to stimulate her breasts, kneading the supple flesh.

“Heh.” chuckled Kate, amused by absurdity of the situation. She was mentally prepared to encounter all sort of dangerous and undocumented things in this forgotten place, but an alluring maiden providing her penis with some attention near the food storage was definitely not on the list. “What a naughty girl you are! Your sisters work so hard to collect the honey, and you sneak in here to pleasure yourself and dump your load into the-”

Suddenly, a disturbing possibility dawned on the mercenary. Honey. How exactly... The woman's words died on her lips. No. No!

“No!” whispered the mercenary, her eyes glued to the bee's member. “Please, it's not what I'm thinking! Please! You are just a crazy pervert who likes to ejaculate into your friends' food supply, aren't you?!”

Alas, Kate's fears came to life before her very own eyes. As the bee girl reached her climax, the scent of honey intensified and spurt after spurt of grayish substance was unloaded into the cell.

***

Human's initial decision was to flee the room and never return, but as she spent some time exploring the complex the reason reasserted itself. Many products consumed by humans, be it food, cosmetics or medicine, are produced in a “dirty” way that may seriously impair your appetite if you think about it too much. The honey was her only source of food, and she was in no position to be picky. Come to think of it, she skipped her meal due to the scene she had witnessed, and she needed energy to proceed...

Upon returning to the room, she found another bee girl preparing for “depositing” the honey – or was it the same one? They were all so alike... Hiding behind the crate, the mercenary sat down, observing the spectacle and patiently waiting for the bee to leave. However, as the alien finished her business and left, another one entered the room and took her place. And when she was done, yet another one came...

The human fidgeted in place. As she watched the bees, her mind started to wander. Lissom gray bodies... Enticing curves... Deft hands stroking the erect members... A thought occured to the woman – how does the honey taste when it's fresh from the source? Blushing, Kate shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like that in the middle of unknown territory! Or... Maybe... Her eyes rose once more, staring at the bee indulging in selfish pleasure. Such a gorgeous creature... No, stop! It's not the time for that! But... The taste... It beckons...

Her resolve finally snapping, the mercenary abandoned her position behind the crate and approached the bee, a sultry smile playing on her lips. Alien's hands that were about to start working her rod froze in place as she noticed the human. However, the bee seemed to be unfazed by the fact that someone just caught her in such an intimate situation – after realizing that the intruder wasn't aggressive, she returned her attention to her member.

“Is that it, gray-skin?” asked Kate in a playful tone, stepping closer to the bee and putting a palm on her shoulder. “You are going to play with yourself and ignore me?”

“Bzzzt?” replied the alien, cocking her head slightly. As the human's finger touched her midriff and started sliding downwards, tickling her skin, she stopped touching herself and looked at the woman expectantly, unsure of Kate's intentions.

Kneeling before the insect girl, the woman gently touched the bee's penis with the tips of her fingers. So large... So... Appetizing... Pushing the hefty organ upwards, the woman planted a kiss onto its base – the bee had no testicles, and there was a slit of womanhood beneath the rod. Futanari, huh... The bee made a soft buzzing noise and put a palm onto the mercenary's head, caressing it affectionally.

She seems to be cooperative, thought Kate, time to proceed. The woman opened her mouth and gave the phallus a long, sensual lick from the base to the crown, savoring the taste reminiscent of honey from the cell. Smiling approvingly, she grasped the gray rod and started stroking it, tenderly kissing the tip from time to time. Delivering a final, longer kiss, Kate leaned forward and her lips engulfed the crown instead of pulling away, her tongue swirling around the tip.

As the woman progressed with her ministrations, the bee's eyes closed, her breath grew hotter and a dollop of pre formed on the tip of her member, just in time to be collected by the mercenary's tongue. So sweet... Removing her hand from the “stinger", Kate grabbed the bee by the hips and lurched forward, the whole length disappearing in her hungry maw. Without hesitation the woman started moving her head back and forth, caressing the honey-dripping rod with her soft lips. A gasp escaped the alien's lips and she put a second palm on the head of her seductress, while the second pair moved upwards to toy with her own breasts.

Katherine's head was reeling from the assault on her senses. The air was thick with arousal of both women. Precum was leaking from the rock-hard member as it slid in and out of the mercenary's mouth. Honey... Honey's essence was permeating the existence, playing on her tastebuds, filling her lungs with its aroma, rubbing into her flesh as it contacted with the engorged member pistoning into her... It was all she could do to stop herself from slipping a hand into her panties and starting to masturbate.

Faster. Faster! Maybe Kate wasn't the very best at pleasuring someone with her mouth, but she knew a thing or two, and her skill was augmented by desire to coax the sweet gel from its source. As she continued her assault on the phallus, one of her hands moved below the rod to play with the bee's womanhood. Gently touching the lips a few times, she then dipped a finger into the tight cleft, stimulating the alien's love tunnel. My, thought the woman, someone is excited. She was about to add another finger, but an interruption came.

Emitting a high-pitched buzzing shriek, the bee grabbed the woman's head with all four of her hands and burst into action, desperate to reach her climax. Slap! Slap! Slap! Unprepared for the reckless pounding, the mercenary put both hands on the bee's hips once more, resisting her movements and trying to slow her down. After fruitlessly straining her muscles for a few seconds, she realized the futility of the idea and changed her tactics. If hindering the rutting insect was out of question, then... Repositioning her hands, the woman grasped the alien's sizable buttocks, squeezing the malleable flesh.

Luckily for Kate, the bee wasn't far from her peak. With another buzzing “moan”, the alien's movements became erratic and her length erupted, blasting the mercenary's insides with copious amounts of delicious, long-awaited honey. As the substance rolled around in her mouth, Kate's eyes closed in delight. So sweet... So much... It was all worth it. The woman swallowed mouthful after mouthful, eager for more – and the gray rod was ready to oblige. Honey from the cell was tasty, but this was... Out of this world.

As her interminable orgasm came to its conclusion, the bee pulled her softening member out and removed her hands from the woman's head. Looking the alien's phallus over, the mercenary put her tongue to work, licking it clean, collecting the remaining honey. When she finished and stood up, the bee suddenly hugged her and smooched her on the lips before leaving the room without a word – or, rather, without a buzz.


	3. Reinforcement

While the mercenary got the taste of fresh honey that she craved, the bout with the bee took its toll on her. She had been intending to continue exploring the complex, but now, as she slowly walked out of the storage room, Kate realized that her capabilities were compromised. With her lust burning so intensely, her breath so hot and labored as it was, she wouldn't be able to move stealthily enough – and being alert and prepared for possible hostility was out of question. Sighing in defeat, the woman returned to the room and walked behind the familiar crate.

“Alright.” thought Katherine, removing her boots and putting them into the corner, her clothes and possessions following suit. “Looks like the bees are done for now, so I have the whole room to myself.”

Lying down onto the floor, the mercenary spread her legs and put a palm over her womanhood, gently caressing herself. Several seconds later she was playing with her clitoris, her finger circling around the sensitive nub. Ah, it was refreshing to finally spend some quality time with herself! Having a partner is usually better, but there is something... Special in self-pleasure... As they say, masturbation is sex with a person you truly love.

Gasping, the mercenary shuffled slightly, enjoying the touch of her own fingers – however, it was somewhat comfortable to lie on the cold metal floor. Maybe she should move to the room where she slept last time, or at least bring rags from it... Nah, too much bother, decided the human, rising up to sit on her knees. Now, when the amount of skin contacting the floor was lowered, she cou-

Suddenly, Kate felt a hand on her shoulder. Frantically fumbling for the pistol, the woman turned her head and realized that it was just another bee girl. The bee was already “naked”, probably in preparation for depositing her honey into the cell. While the mercenary still cursed herself for getting caught off-guard like this, at least it wasn't someone hostile – similar to other members of her species, the bee looked at her curiously and showed no signs of aggression.

“What is it, pretty girl?” inquired Kate in a seductive tone, deciding that she might as well peruse the bee to get some more fresh honey. “Feeling pent up, need someone to help you relieve yourself? I think I can manage that...”

As she was about to put her hand on the insect's phallus, two more bees entered her view, their bodies bared as well. Interesting, thought the woman. The bees differ, after all – while their measurements seem to be the same, their hairstyles vary slightly. Is this natural, or done on purpose? Kate was about to consider the idea further, but then she realized where she was. Right, there were more pressing affairs to deal with.

“Hmm? You have friends with you? Well, I think I can manage a triple dose of ho-hey!”

While she was talking, one of the bees stepped behind the mercenary, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into standing position. Another one knelt before her and planted a kiss onto her crotch, just above the spot she was caressing a minute ago.

“Ah!” moaned the woman as the bee delivered a few more kisses and then put her tongue to use, collecting the female's sexual fluids. “Why, you, lecherous bea-ahst! Don't stop! Ah!”

Meanwhile, the last insect lied down on the floor, stroking her length and looking at the girls expectantly. Finishing her oral ministrations, the second bee rose up and grabbed Kate, using two hands on the human's arm and the other two on the leg, while the first bee followed suit with the other side. Carrying the mercenary to their friend, they positioned her above the upright phallus.

“Hey! Wait...” intoned Kate, but her flushed cheeks and uncertain tone betrayed her indecision about objecting. Was she really going to let the alien bees, whose sentience she was unsure of, mate with her? This was wrong for so many reasons... Or... Was it...

Heedless of the human's hesitations, the girls slowly lowered her down. Finding its mark, the tip of the insect's rod disappeared in Kate's quim. As the gravity continued its work, the phallus was sliding deeper and deeper into the woman, rubbing against the walls of her love tunnel. Throwing her head back, the mercenary let out a long, lustful moan as she was penetrated. When the insertion was completed, the insects let go of her and pushed Kate forward – now she was lying on the alien whose penis was already buried inside of her.

Feeling a pair of hands on her waist, the woman turned her head and saw one of the bees getting into position behind her. With a careful push, the insect's length entered her anus, sending a jolt of pleasure up her spine and making her moan loudly. In a blink of an eye, the last futanari took advantage of the woman's opened mouth and plunged her appendage into it.

Slowly but surely, the bees started moving, their rods sliding in and out of the woman. As the pace was picked up, a moment of clarity descended upon the mercenary. How did it come to this? While she was no stranger to pleasures of flesh, this was far beyond the wildest of her previous escapades – and, come to think of it, many of her fantasies as well. Lost in an unknown territory... Submitting herself to a trio of futanari insects... What was she thi-

However, her reason's monologue was cut short, as the velvet grip of her lust's sinuous tendrils closed around it. Hush... This does not matter... What matters is these wonderful, glorious sensations... Hard, throbbing “stingers” of the bees reaching into the depths of her body, spreading her openings wide and filling her with carnal bliss... Their magnificent, luscious bodies rubbing against her own...

Throwing rational thoughts out of the window, Kate focused on the pleasure coursing through her. So glorious... Yet... More! She wanted more! Restricted in movements as she was, the human started stirring, trying to magnify her satisfaction by caressing the rod in her mouth with her lips and tongue, and moving her hips in accord with the two ones penetrating her lower openings. Good bees... Alluring, curvaceous bees... Keep it going... And then... Give me your nectar...

Soon enough, the mercenary's last wish was heeded. With a final, decisive push, the lower insect's phallus reached deep into Kate's body and unleashed its load into her. A moment later, the top one's crotch collided with the mercenary's buttocks one last time, and her length followed suit. Ignited by her partners' release, Katherine's own orgasm began, washing over her in a wave of heavenly delight. Meanwhile, the last participant of the foursome caught up with the others, coating her mouth and throat with a thick layer of fresh, undiluted honey.

Nobody moved for quite some time. Finally, one of the insects decided that it was time to do something else. Gently patting the woman's head, the bee stood up, her phallus sliding out of the human's mouth. However, it seemed that the others weren't so eager to rouse themselves from their lingering pleasure. Licking her lips clean, Kate lowered her head onto the shoulder below her and closed her eyes. So good... Her body was thoroughly satisfied, and filled with delicious, warm honey... Smiling, the mercenary slowly drifted to sleep.

***

Opening her eyes, Katherine yawned, feeling refreshed and energetic. Looking around, she found no traces of the bees. Come to think of it, thought the woman as she looked herself over, the lack of traces was kinda strange. They had an intense session culminating with loads of honey pumped into her – some of it was bound to escape, yet her body and the floor around her were relatively tidy, with not a speck of honey on them. Did the insects clean her? She'll have to thank them later in such case...

Rising to her feet and putting her clothes on, Kate realized that she had been sleeping in the middle of the storage room, naked. Doing so was dangerous, but... She didn't actually control herself when she went to sleep – and she hadn't been attacked, so it was in the past now, she would try to be more careful next time. After checking that she hadn't forgotten anything, the woman walked out of the room to continue her search.

***

Arriving at one of the complex's many intersections, Katherine heard a sound of footsteps coming from one of the corridors. Carefully following the sound, the mercenary soon discovered its source. A bee girl was walking ahead of her, carrying a cable on her shoulder. Alright then, she may as well follow the alien and see where she gets. Or maybe... Catch up with the insect... Get her hands on the bee's rod... And suck, suck, su-

Shaking her head, the mercenary chased the lustful thoughts away. Getting fresh honey was definitely enjoyable, but first things first. Look for clues. Feed when necessary. Stay focused.

Coming to yet another intersection of corridors, the insect suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Hiding in a nearby niche, the mercenary scanned the intersection, but failed to see anything of importance. Why did the bee stop? Looking at the creature, Kate tried to understand her body language. It seemed that the insect wanted to proceed forward, but something was preventing her from doing so. Finally, after shuffling on her feet indecisively for a few seconds, the bee let out a distressed buzz and darted to the side corridor.

The woman was about to follow the alien, but something caught her attention. A peculiar odor hanged in the air – and it was coming from the corridor ahead. Was the bee disturbed by this? Readying her pistol, Kate entered the corridor. It didn't take long to find the origin of the scent: the corridor soon opened into a large storage area, and there, right in the doorway, some substance was sprayed onto the floor across the corridor. Up close, the substance's smell was unpleasantly sharp even for a human – most likely, the bee was able to perceive it from afar, and found it even more repulsive.

Carefully stepping over the substance, the human looked around. Whoever marked the floor, they weren't bees, and their presence should be investigated. There were crates of various sizes in the area – someone could be hiding behind any of them, which meant that she shou-

Whirling on the spot, Katherine raised her pistol and fired. However, she was too late – whoever the attacker was, they were fast, and they caught her by surprise. She managed to notice a flicker of movement disappearing behind one of the crates, but her shot failed to connect. Keeping her gun trained on the crate, the woman carefully touched her neck with her left hand, where a sting of pain a few seconds before alerted her of the enemy's presence. A dart. Great, thought the mercenary as the world started to swim before her eyes. Back to sleep, once more. Will she awaken this time?

Slowly approaching the collapsed woman, a figure knelt before her. Now then... Blood sample, medical scan... Several minutes later, the figure rose once more and left the storage area, disappearing in the shadows. After some more minutes, Kate started stirring and opened her eyes. Sitting up and feeling her neck again, she looked around. No dart, no sign of the ambusher.

“I'm not dead...” muttered the mercenary, scratching her head in puzzlement. “While this is an unexpectedly positive outcome of the situation, it would be mighty fine if people with unclear intentions will stop sticking pointy metal things into my neck...


	4. Engine of destruction

Touching her cheek with a finger, Katherine collected a stray dollop of honey and put it into her mouth. Delicious! As she walked out of the room into a corridor, a satisfied bee girl rose from the floor and started to put her “clothes” on.

Walking along the corridor, the woman reached the secluded room that she had discovered some time ago. Lock on the door, functioning lights and light switch, a mattress on the floor... Compared to the whole place, the room was pretty luxurious. Locking the door, Kate plopped down onto the mattress and stretched. Nice! After rummaging through the blasted complex for god knows how much time, she finally found a place to lie down comfortably. And now, being in a relatively safe location, she could relax a bit and think about her situation.

So. She had been injected with something, and released into this complex. The place is vast – she had been exploring it for a long time and still failed to reach its boundaries. Only two forms of life had been encountered so far – bees and a mysterious someone with sleeping darts. Who were the latter? Another victim of RID thrown into the darkness of the complex by Autumn's lackeys? Unlikely. In such case, why would they reveal themselves by attacking, yet leave without killing or interrogating her? Another possibility was them working _for_ RID – what was the goal of the attack then? To give her another injection? To delay her exploration? After turning the matter over for some time, the woman came to a conclusion that she did not have enough data to go on, and pushed it out of her mind. Time to sleep – oh, right, turn off the lights first.

***

“Nicely done, operative.” said doctor Autumn, rising her eyes from her PDA to greet the visitor.

“Thanks, ma'am.” replied the figure with a respectful nod.

“I'm sorry for making you waste your time and talent on this petty little task, I hope you weren't too bored.”

“My boredom is irrelevant. I did what had to be done.”

Leaning back in her chair, the doctor smiled at the bodysuit-clad woman.

“After all this time, you still haven't changed a bit, Ceres. Can't you, for once, drop the deadly seriousness and brighten up a little?”

“Stop pestering me, Ariadne.” said the operative coldly. “Serving the corporation is my duty, and my pleasure. It comes first and foremost.”

“Don't worry, I will.” chuckled the doctor. “For today, that is.”

“So. What about the blood sample and the other results I've brought?”

“We'll definitely put Ms. Jones' parameters to good use. In the meantime, I've been analyzing the visual data provided by her actions.”

“Visual?” asked Ceres, cocking an eyebrow.

“Indeed, visual.” answered Ariadne. With a press of a button, a large screen on the wall came to life.

“I see.” said the agent, turning away from the screen where a recording of Kate's copulation with the bees was demonstrated. “And what exactly can we learn from this, ahem, visual data?”

“We can observe an interesting phenomenon in the behavior of the bees. Look at them. Quite a strange way to spend time for worker members of a eusocial species, don't you think?”

Obeying the doctor's input, the screen changed, displaying a sequence of various pictures and videos – yet the main focus of each of them were human women having sex with futanari bees. Ceres glanced at the screen and her jaw tightened – as opposed to science, the corporation, and her own position within its ranks, things such as sex, reproduction and pornography were very, very low on her list of interests.

“As you may see, the worker bees deviate from their usual behavioral patterns in presence of a human female that they find suitable for their honey. Maybe in this case the first step was made by our subject, but the next interaction was initiated by the insects, as were most of the other ones in our archive. Instead of depositing the honey into storage cells, the workers feed it to the human in an act that is almost identical to copulation. The honey is easily absorbed into human body – as demonstrated here, not only the bees are content to inject it through her anus and vagina, they are also unloading it onto her skin.”

With another tap of the finger, the display's contents changed once more – to operative's relief, this time it was demonstrating a schematic drawing of a bee girl's anatomy.

“While our understanding of this species is still limited, we can already draw some conclusions. The honey-secreting mechanism of the bees is similar to sex in human race – and, apart from obvious physiological parallels, I'm talking about underlying model of behavior. A bee receives pleasure from an act of honey 'ejaculation' and from the preceding stimulation of her 'penis', and interaction with a human provides more pleasure than self-stimulation. However, there are inhibitors of some kind in play as well: the bees do not spend all their time in search of pleasure, they only deposit honey when a storage cell or a human female is available, and they are not interested in non-sentient species, human males, and certain human females. They are also not engaging in sexual activities with each other, apart from specific situations where, for example, a starving, weakened worker is 'fed' by healthy ones when other sources of food are unavailable.”

Without changing her tone, the doctor added:

“As we can see, these insects are pretty good at self-control. Many human individuals should take a leaf from their book. Nothing but the birds and the bees on their minds.”

“Indeed.” answered Ceres, a fleeting hint of a smile showing on her mien.

***

“...!”

Blast of profanity shook the air as Kate's patience began to falter. Preposterous! Wandering through the complex, she discovered a place resembling a hangar: vast, open space, with the ceiling many meters above the ground and a huge double gate dominating one of the walls. A group of various crates, the largest of them as big as a truck, was located near the opposite wall, and there was a working terminal near them – while this one, thankfully, wasn't equipped with a fingerprint scanner, it was protected by a password. She tried several obvious combinations, but none of them were accepted – and the terminal was set to lock itself for several minutes after each incorrect attempt. Thus, the mercenary was alternating between coming up with a new variation of “qwerty12345” and rummaging through the room in hope of finding a clue of some kind.

“Come on, open up, damn it!” snarled Kate through her teeth, punching a combination in. “This one surely mu-”

“ACCESS DENIED.”

“AAARGH!”

Infuriated by the uncooperative machine, the woman lost her temper and banged the top of the terminal with her fist, a loud “wham!” echoing through the room. Then again, and again, and again.

“Why! You! Stupid! Piece! Of!”

BOOM!

The mercenary's fist stopped in midair and she slowly turned her head. A wide metal door was situated nearby, and she was pretty sure that the last sound came from behind it, and not from the terminal...

BOOM!

A large dent appeared on the door, eliminating any doubt Kate had. Something dangerous was on its way here, and sticking around to meet it was probably a bad idea. Looking around the area, the mercenary considered her options. To her dismay, the only escape route was on the far end of the room – and, judging by the intensity of the assault on the door, she had no time to reach it. Taking the only available alternative, the woman dashed towards the crates and hid behind one of them.

Pressing against the crate and listening attentively, the mercenary waited. Several more impacts echoed through the area before a loud grating sound announced the door's destruction. Then, after a brief silence, came the steps. And they were approaching.

Kate's jaw tightened. Let's not panic just yet, maybe they'll pass by... More steps, even closer now... The mercenary didn't move, gripping her gun so tightly that her knuckles turned white, heart pounding like a hammer. This is bad. Such heavy footfalls, it's either a military robot or a soldier in heavy combat armor. Ten to one they have an advanced detection system and can see her through the crate. Fine then. Rising her gun, the woman readied herself. The pistol won't do much if either of her guesses was right, but maybe she can disorient them and make a run for it... Closer... Closer... Now!

Springing out of her hiding spot, Kate was about to fire and dash for cover, but the sight she witnessed took her completely by surprise, and she had to focus to avoid running into another crate. Awkwardly stopping herself with a hand, the mercenary lowered her pistol, staring at the creature before her. While she was right about the intruder being armored, the woman did not expect them to be a bee girl...

However, calling this one “a girl” would be rather... Belittling. A large, imposing figure towered over the human, the whole two meters of her height clad in plates of black chitin. But this was no bulky exoskeleton made by humans – no, the alien's armor was as graceful as it was thick, allowing the warrior bee an impressive mobility despite the level of protection it offered. The insect's wings were much longer and wider than those of a worker – no wonder, since she wasn't just bigger, she was armored as well.

“Bzzt!” buzzed the bee, looking the mercenary over. While her worker sisters met the human with friendly interest, a smug smile was playing on the warrior's lips. Nodding to herself, the bee turned her back to the human and walked away. Soon, the sounds of abused metal became audible once more.

“What was that about?” grumbled Kate, holstering her pistol and returning to the terminal. “Scaring the living daylights out of me, then nodding and walking away. Am I a piece of furniture that she found where she expected it to be?”

***

“ACCESS DENIED.”

Sighing, the mercenary turned away from the terminal. Another five attempts, and still no luck. She needed a break. Leaning against the side of a crate, Kate pulled out her canteen, took a swig and replaced the lid. Having nothing better to do, she decided to take a look at what the bee was up to.

Following the sounds of destruction, the woman soon found the object of her interest. As it turned out, after tearing the door apart the bee proceeded to assault the section of the wall next to it. Several meters of the wall were already dismantled, a pile of scrapped metal lying nearby. Heh, smirked Kate. The room's layout does not suit someone's tastes.

Looking at the toiling insect, the mercenary tried to picture her without armor. Such strength, bending and tearing metal with nothing but chitinous “gloves”... While the worker bees looked like porn stars, this one must be a real amazon of a woman, with chiseled abs and muscles rippling with power.

Tearing down a piece of the wall, the alien took a step back and looked around. Her progress reached the corner of the room, and the only part of the wall remaining was a short stretch on the other side of the former door. Apparently, the insect was satisfied with the result, since she turned around and, to woman's surprise, headed straight to the latter. Stopping before the mercenary, the bee stretched her arms and smiled.

“Huh?” said Kate, frowning at the alien. “What do you wa-”

With quick, measured motions, the bee started removing her armor, dropping it to the floor piece by piece. Her physique was as impressive as Kate imagined, and the woman found herself admiring the powerful, well-defined musculature. However, fascinated by the alien's stature, the mercenary's imagination forgot about a certain aspect of the bees, and now the reality was demonstrating it in its full glory.

Dropping down the last piece of armor, the warrior folded her arms on her chest, a triumphant grin plastered on her face. Katherine simply stood there, her eyes riveted to the bee's massive “stinger”. The rational part of her mind was practically screaming, urging the woman to get away from the insect whose appendage was way too big for a human female. However, it seemed that her fate was sealed – addled by acquired taste for honey and the ones producing it, Kate was eyeing the hefty rod with hunger in her eyes, wanting to taste it, to feel it inside her.

As her prey stood motionless, the warrior slowly crossed the distance between the two. The mercenary didn't move, unable to tear her gaze away from the swaying “pendulum”. A pair of palms lowered onto her shoulders, while the other two hands grabbed her by the waist. The woman's heels rose into the air, leaving her standing on her toes as the insect dragged her into breath-stealing kiss. Several long, satisfying seconds later the bee broke the kiss and brought her lips to the woman's cheek, slowly licking her face from chin to temple. Katherine gasped for air, blissfully taking in loads of air filled with the bee's scent. Such a big, powerful mate... As the futanari released her, the woman snapped to action, eager to get out of her clothes.

Half a minute later, when the final article of her apparel hit the floor, Kate grinned at the bee. In a blink of an eye, she was seized by four powerful arms and lifted into the air. When the world stopped spinning, the mercenary found herself lying on a small crate. Her head was hanging from the edge of the crate, and, looking at the upside-down world, Kate saw the insect standing before her, the tip of enormous phallus a mere centimeters away from her face. Giving the human no time to think, the bee grasped her by the head and forced the cock between her lips.

Somehow, Kate's mouth managed to stretch around the massive honey dispenser, allowing the alien to completely bury it in the woman's throat. The human's neck bulged, straining to contain the invading gray monster. Maintaining her hold on her prey, the bee started moving her hips, pulling the rod halfway out before driving it back in.

Immobilized by the insect's iron grip, the mercenary relaxed, simply lying on the crate and letting the warrior use her body. While she was fine with being submissive, it was unusual to her to be dominated so completely – not to mention the fact that the futanari was much larger than any human she had a chance to be with. However, this wasn't unpleasant – actually, Katherine was excited to experience this new, unfamiliar feeling of being a toy in the hands of her partner. Also... There was a question on her mind, and she was really, really itching to learn the answer. How... Does this bee's honey taste...

Stepping forward, the alien pushed her penis all the way inside, the human's face rubbing against her crotch. As the mercenary inhaled the air, she caught the scent of feminine secretions dripping from the bee's womanhood. The next instant, Kate felt the “stinger” swelling in her mouth as a pulse of honey passed through it to be unloaded into the depths of her body.

While the mercenary was already used to the fact that a worker bee's output of honey is rather impressive, it paled in comparison to the warrior's release. Pulse after pulse of insect's cum descended into her stomach, and the woman was feeling stuffed after mere ten seconds. Kate was rather unhappy that, with the alien's length shoved so deep into her throat, she wasn't able to taste the honey – however, her position was beyond her control. When the flood finally started to die down, the bee slowly pulled her mast out and the last few spurts were released into the human's mouth, letting her experience the sweetness she craved.

However, “sweetness” is a rather feeble term for the unbelievable sensations Kate experienced when the substance hit her tongue. Dazed, the woman was about to fall from the crate, but the bee's hands caught her. As the mercenary's head cleared a bit, she realized that she was now sitting on the insect's lap, who was in turn perching on the crate and gently embracing her. Lowering her eyes, the human found out that her toned waist wasn't so thin anymore – it expanded to accommodate a mass of honey deposited into her. Caressing her pregnant-looking midsection, Katherine leaned back against her lover and closed her eyes. However, several seconds later she felt something stirring beneath her – the bee's rod was hardening once more. Smiling, the woman turned her head and pecked the futanari on the lips. Round two, huh... Very well...

Putting her hands on the human's arms and thighs, the warrior lifted her into the air. No longer pressed down by Kate's weight, the phallus straightened up, poking at her groin. Tightening her grasp, the alien brought the human down in one swift motion, but misjudged the distance and, instead of penetrating the woman, the gray rod slid alongside her body, rubbing against her flesh.

“What's this?” chuckled the mercenary, turning her head to look at her partner. “So impatient that you can't find your mark?” As the bee raised her once more and repeated the procedure with the same result, she laughed again. “Oh, is that it? You are more interested in fucking my thighs rather than doing it properly? What a pervert you are!”

Dragging the woman up and down a few times, the bee stopped. Suddenly, the insect's arms repositioned and Kate felt the tip of the penis pressing at her backdoor.

“Hey! Wait! Not the-”

Kate never got to finish the sentence – as the slab of meat began forging its way into her rear opening, her mental capabilities were overwhelmed and swept away by deluge of carnal delight. More and more gray flesh disappeared in the woman's body and, after what felt like eternity to her, she came to rest on the bee's lap. A brief moment was all she got to catch her breath before the insect started pulling her upwards, exposing her to another torrent of bliss. 

Thus, it began. Stretched to the limit by the bee's girth, the walls of Kate's hind hole were clinging to it tightly, overloading her nervous system with countless signals of pleasure. Up... Down... Up... Down... Stuck in this carnal cycle, her mind going blank and her face contorted by pleasure, the mercenary hanged in the predator's grasp, caressing her distended stomach and moaning weakly. Is this the end? Will the rapture of copulation with the insect be her demise? 

Minutes passed... Debauchery continued... At long last, the insect hit her peak and climaxed, pumping a fresh helping of sweet substance into her prey. Somehow still conscious amid her ordeal, Kate suddenly felt a taste of honey in her mouth. With a final, decisive spurt the human's cheeks bulged out and she coughed, a splash of honey erupting from her mouth and raining down onto her breasts, stomach and the floor before the two. Emitting an incoherent whimper, the mercenary rode out the final wave of pleasure, honey dripping from her open mouth and hanging tongue. Lovingly caressing the woman's round stomach, the bee kissed her cheek. As the human's consciousness started to fade, the last thing she heard was a soft buzz of approval. 


	5. Interlude

Skimming through the file's contents, a bald, elderly man put his PDA down and nodded approvingly.

“Looks like everything is in order. I can't even find a single typo to remark on.” said the man with a warm smile on his wrinkled face. “Your diligence is commendable, Ms. Colings. Keep this up, and the gold medal is as good as yours.”

“Thank you, Mr. Aubrey.” replied a girl in a high school uniform with a bow of her head. “I'll take my leave then. Goodbye!”

“Goodbye.” said Mr. Aubrey. As the door closed behind the girl, he returned to his work, still smiling. He spent most of his life in the education system, teaching and organizing, advising and calculating. All these years, most of the youth passing through the system weren't too interested in the school's activities – and he couldn't really blame them. Nowadays, when space traveling was affordable to general population, children and adults alike were determined to spend their lives exploring distant worlds, and were eager to sink their teeth into related courses while sidelining everything else. Others devoted their time and energy to more traditional activities such as videogames, art or sports.

However, from time to time he crossed paths with a student who stood out from the crowd. Someone who put effort into studying and didn't treat it as a waste of time or a bothersome obstacle on the grand way to important things. Such meetings were always special to him, and he cherished them dearly. As his fingers darted from button to button, the old man continued to smile. Maybe his life wasn't as pointless as he sometimes believed it to be.

***

“Really? Gold medal?” said the redhead, taking a swig from a soda can in her hand. “Wow! I bet your folks will be thrilled! By the way, I'm kinda surprised that Baldy is still here to discuss the assignments personally.”

“You have to hand it to Baldy.” replied Colings, pressing a button on the vending machine and retrieving a bottle of juice out of the takeout slot. “Despite his old age, he is still doing something instead of sitting back and getting on everyone's nerves by prattling about 'back in my days...'. He'll probably keep at it 'til he kicks the bucket. Admirable. As for the gold medal...” The girl paused for a second, staring into distance. “Would be nice if I actually manage it. In addition to the parents' happiness and other benefits, it would also simplify things with getting into a college. All in all, good.”

“Bah! 'Good' my ass!” grimaced her friend. As the two departed, leaving the vending machine behind, the redhead continued. “It would be heckin' amazing! Gold medal! I wish I were as brainy as you, Amy. Maybe then my parents would stop nagging me about my grades.”

“Cut the crap, Annie.” retorted Amy, opening her bottle. “I told you countless times – I have no problems in school because I organize my time instead of slacking off and leaving everything to the last minute. Not because I'm some kind of egghead by nature. It's your fault that you don't wanna listen, or change.”

“Geez, stop that. You are just like mom!” pouted Annie, throwing the empty soda can into a nearby trash bin. “Anyway, yesterday I finished the event and-” She reached into her pocket for a snack, but fumbled and the packed chocolate bar dropped to the ground. “Damn!” exclaimed the girl, bending down to retrieve her snack.

Amy's lips twisted into a lecherous smile as she drank in the sight of her friend's sizable posterior tightly hugged by a pair of sweatpants. It wasn't the first time when she secretly enjoyed such spectacle, for being around the redhead supplied her with plenty of opportunities to stare, and she saw no reason not to. Furthermore, every now and then the schoolgirl fantasized about bending her bottom-heavy friend over something and putting her girldick into that fat butt.

“So, as I was saying...” began Annie as she straightened up. Amy's face was already composed once more, betraying none of her emotions. Patience... All in due time... Shelving her thoughts about her classmate's curves, the girl returned her attention to small talk.

***

Locking the flat's door, Amy Colings dropped her bag to the floor and took her shoes off. Unbuttoning her shirt, she entered the living room and plopped into a chair. Let's see... Change, throw the laundry into washing machine, finish the art assignment... Not much to do. Smiling, Amy pulled out her PDA, making plans for the evening. Gaming looked pretty appealing. With all this study hassle her quest log was almost full with dailies that had to be done, or maybe she should spend the evening thoughtfully cutting tar and roaches instead... Anyway, let's quickly deal with real-life stuff and-

Suddenly, the girl's eyes noticed a missed notification and her jaw dropped to the floor. The new episode of “Honey Eater” was out! No way! In just a few days after the previous one?! Amy's length stirred in her panties, awakened by the girl's mounting desire. Screw this! Chores and studying can wait! Dashing to the bathroom, the futanari turned on the water and linked her PDA to the screen on the wall.

This 3d animation was so hot! Some kind of adventurous lady finds herself in a dark, creepy complex infested with gorgeous bee girls – and, surprise-surprise, the bees have dicks! In the first episodes the gal eats the bees' cum that she believes to be honey, and then hitches a ride on several fat, meaty girlcocks. And the animation's quality was out of this world, everything looked so real! Amy's heart began to race as she anticipated the long, steamy session in the hot bath, playing with herself while feasting her eyes on the perverted authors' next creation. Why does the water take so long today?!

***

Leaning back, Amy gently caressed her half-submerged body as she witnessed the familiar logo appearing on the screen. Her hands glided along the soft skin, playing with the firm breasts and massaging the lissom legs, but avoiding the phallus nestled between the latter. Let's not rush things, and take it slow... As the screen changed, Amy snapped to attention. The protagonist was standing before a tall, intimidating bee woman that eyed her hungrily.

“What the...” gasped the girl, her member throbbing fiercely. “This bee! Look at her! She's so big, her cock must be freaking huge!”

Her assumption was soon validated as the screen demonstrated the insect sauntering towards the shocked human, her enormous shaft of gray meat swinging in accord with her steps. Amy's own dick was already in her hand, the fingers sliding up and down along the turgid flesh. As the quartet of arms grasped the woman and her interaction with the bee became close and personal, the schoolgirl could not help but up the tempo of her stroking, licking her lips in arousal and anticipation. This was the first time when the heroine made out with a bee girl, and the size difference between the two tinted the scene with a peculiar, predatory atmosphere.

“Oh yeah, that's a good bee!” exclaimed the girl as she watched the insect throatfucking the woman atop of a crate. For several minutes Amy worked her length in silence, enjoying how the woman's throat bulged around the monstrous piston. Then, feeling that she was getting close, the girl renewed her cheers. “Yeeeah! Screw her! Fuck her mo-augh!”

Carried away with her self-pleasure, the girl got distracted and missed the fact that the bee was already cumming. Unable to contain the prodigious load, the human's body started to grow, stretching around the sweet substance. The sight of the woman's midsection swelling and expanding as liters of honey were pumped into it caught Amy off guard and she barely managed to avoid climaxing as well, jerking her hand away at the last moment. No, not yet, thought the girl, taking a deep breath and wiping the sweat off her forehead... Let's prolong the pleasure a bit more... Hell, these guys were insane, to introduce her favorite cumflation into their work when the series was already a solid eleven out of ten.

While the orgasm's intensity left the humans – both the participant and the watcher – gasping for air, the bee recovered much quicker than they did, and readjusted her prey into sitting position. Finally regaining her composure, Amy returned her attention to the video, and her eyes – as well as the ones of the bee-rider – widened in shock as the insect's colossal shaft invaded the woman's rectum, filling it to the limit.

Squeezing her throbbing meat, the girl stared at the pair, dying to see what would happen next. Will the protagonist be walking straight after this session? Will the bee switch to vaginal sex and breed her? Damn, the latter would be hot as hell... To see her body bloated with the bee's eggs instead of honey... Arrrgh, the mere thought of it was unbearable! Amy's eyes were glued to the screen, her hand a blur of movement. Come on, you goddamn insect! Do it! Breed that wench!

Slamming her prey down, the bee gripped her tightly and tensed up, hosing the human's innards with loads of honey. The schoolgirl gawked at the scene, gasping for air and feverishly pumping her length. Sight of the heroine sitting on the insect's lap, with her face demonstrating a perfect ahegao and her honeycum-filled tummy round as a beach ball, was insanely hot – and then came the final touch, the overflowing honey blasting out of her mouth. As the bee planted a gentle kiss on her partner's cheek and the screen faded into blackness, Amy's eyes closed shut and she let herself go, releasing a barrage of seed into the water. Basking in slowly waning pleasure and warm water, the girl marveled at the artists who managed to create such an unbelievable blast of pure sexuality in a guise of a video. Two hundred credits, these loonies definitely earned it.

***

“(200): Freakin' amazing! Can't wait for more episodes!”

Ariadne smiled mischievously as she read the notification. Slowly but surely, the “animations” produced from the footage of Katherine's adventures were attracting viewers, and the flow of donations grew stronger and stronger. Maybe drooling perverts of the GalaxyNet were disgusting – they definitely were in Ceres' opinion – but they had money, so it was only fair to take some of it if they were willing to pay for such obscene materials. Closing the notification tab, the doctor stretched. Break is over, time to get back to the report.

“While the bees' tissues, blood and poison are highly pernicious, their honey is not – furthermore, it is, as was noted earlier, very sweet and easily absorbs into the human body. The honey affects the female's mind, stimulating her libido and interest towards bees, which usually leads to intimate interactions between her and the insects.”

“Video fragment 4 demonstrates the subject engaging in honey-receiving act with a warrior bee. It can be observed that the former's abdomen expands to accommodate the honey she ingested – however, at the start of the next fragment it will return to its normal state and her skin will be clean once more, due to honey absorbing into the human's organism. Due to large amounts of honey accumulating in her system, physical effects are beginning to manifest alongside with psychical. It's difficult to perceive at this early stage, but, upon careful examination, one can still notice that the subject's mammaries and hips are slightly larger than before. Another result of honey consumption is increased elasticity of the woman's body that makes the aforementioned expansion possible without damaging her organism or causing her pain.”

Switching to another section of the report, the doctor continued.

“Warrior bees' existence is unusual when considered from the traditional entomology's point of view. In this regard the species is closer to other eusocial insects, such as ants or termites, than bees of the Earth: out of the whole family _Apidae_ , only a small fraction – limited number of species of stingless bees, such as _Tetragonisca angustula –_ has a defined caste of soldiers. Warrior bees are larger, stronger and tougher than their worker sisters and wear sets of full body armor rather than a few pieces of chitin barely covering the private areas. Depending on the amount and power of hostiles in hive's vicinity, warriors may equip themselves with additional armaments such as weapons made of bee-molded metal. A sub-caste of especially large and powerful warriors guards the hives' entrances, and its members utilize armor and even shields made of the same metal. Apart from physical prowess, warriors also possess a more developed and complex brain – most likely due to the fact that combat with (often unpredictable) enemies requires greater mental capabilities than physical labor.”

“Besides workers and warriors, the bees' society includes...”


End file.
